


Free from this frightening dream (Billdip Week 2017, Day 7)

by immortalhubbys



Series: Billdip Week 2017 [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, POC Bill Cipher, TW: Abusive Relationship, but yeah, not sure if the violence warning applies, not sure now to tag this, someone's gonna have their ass handed handed to them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalhubbys/pseuds/immortalhubbys
Summary: When the whole of Gravity Falls is plagued by nightmares it is Dipper and Bill's mission to solve the situation, but it isn't as easy as it sounds.





	Free from this frightening dream (Billdip Week 2017, Day 7)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for posting this so late! I started writing this yesterday, when I was supposed to, but I fell asleep after writing 4.5k words because I was super tired.
> 
> Also sorry for any formatting mistakes or typos. It is 6am, after pulling an all nighter, when I posted this, so I didn't bother to check for typos myself (and I can't really trust Google Docs) and formatting in HTML is a pain in the ass anyways.

_“You know I love you, right?” He asked, voice suave, as he pulled Bill closer to him. “Course I do, honey. Why would I think otherwise?” Bill asked, a trail of kisses left down his neck. He hummed, lips still pressed against Bill's skin. Bill tipped his head to the side, eyes closed._

_Bill didn't feel the danger in the hands that wrapped around his waist, their grip on him tight, a little too tight._

_Bill didn't feel the danger in the kisses accompanied by a toothy smirk, like he knew something that Bill didn't, something important._

_Bill didn't feel the danger in his words, his tone so sweet, but the type of sweet that meant that things won't end well, at least not for Bill._

_It was almost as if Bill was blind to everything he did, but that couldn't be true. Bill saw the knife, he always saw it. Bill was closer to being high, his judgement clouded by the occasional affection he was receiving in between being mistreated in all ways that one could be mistreated._

_“Just making sure you knew. I know you doubt that sometimes.” He said, pressing a kiss against Bill's cheek. Bill tensed up. “That's fine, don't worry. It happens to everyone.” He said reassuringly, but Bill wasn't convinced, for some reason. “Even to you?” Bill asked, gold eyes meeting brown ones._

_“Yes.” He responded, gaze content as he started playing with the blade from in between his fingers. “Even to me. Which is why,” he caressed Bill's cheek, touch feather light, “I wanted to make sure you didn't feel that way and, more importantly, that you know that I'm doing what I'm about to do because I love you so much.” He said, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips._

_Bill never learned, did he? Always falling for the same old tricks, that until he woke up with a knife in his heart. And even then Bill still tried to excuse his behaviour. Every single time. Bill smiled. “I know that.” Bill said, leaning closer to him, and he plunged the blade into Bill’s side._

Bill sat up, awake by a sharp pain coming from his side. His face gone livid and eyes wide open as he stared off at nothing in particular. He leaned onto the wall, his hand pressing onto his side. Eyes shut close, teeth gritted, he was giving his best not to make any sounds as the pain only got worse with each second that passed. 

He wasn't hurt and Bill knew that, but the pain was still there. The pain of an old long forgotten injury. Bill lifted his shirt, tracing his fingers over the scar of his old injury. He bled horribly from that, the pain keeping him up all night. Not even alcohol could solve it and that said a lot coming from Bill. 

The demon got out of bed, making his way out of the room and into the kitchen, where he found Dipper sitting on a chair, sipping from a mug of tea. Dipper’s gaze met Bill's and the brunette jumped out of his seat, rushing over his husband’s side.

“Are you ok?” Dipper breathed out, reaching out to touch Bill but stopping in the last second. Bill took a step closer, wrapping his arms around Dipper's waist and pulling Dipper closer. He shook his head. Tall and well-build, Dipper struck to Bill as the person he felt safest next to, knowing that no one would dare mess with the brunette. He clung tighter to Dipper, burying his face into his husband’s chest. “Can I?” Dipper whispered, waiting for Bill to nod before embracing the demon back. 

“Please.” Bill muttered, just as Dipper started rubbing his back. “I'm here, don't worry, and I'll hold you for as long you need me to.” Dipper said, his tone soft and his words barely louder than a whisper. “Thank you.” Bill muttered, hugging Dipper tighter. It didn't take him long to calm down. Dipper always managed to calm him down. Bill couldn't put it into words how much that meant to him. 

“Want some tea, sweetie?” Dipper asked, Bill nodding. “Alright. I'll go and make you some.” Dipper said and he kissed the top of Bill's head before breaking their embrace. Bill took a seat at the table, his eyes on Dipper at all times as the brunette put water to boil and took out the tea from the counter. 

Bill took a cookie from the plate that was sitting on the middle of the table and took a bite from it. “How are you feeling? I mean you're up too, there must be a reason.” Bill asked and he took another bite from the cookie. “I had a nightmare, but it's nothing. I'm good.” Dipper said as he poured the hot water into a mug. He put the tea bag inside and he turned to look at his husband.

“Are you sure?” Bill asked, a feeling of guilt sinking into the pit of his stomach. “Yes, honey. The dreams are a bit weird because you're all evil and stuff there and then I wake up and you're all milk and honey, but other than that the nightmares’ve got nothing on me.” Dipper took the tea mug and set it in front of Bill, sitting across the table from the demon after afterwards.

“Usually they do, usually I don't have the option to wake up. Usually it's terrifying. I run and I run and I simply can't escape. I have to watch everyone and everything burn without being able to do anything, their screams of agony echoing in my head. I only wake up when I'm close to having a panic attack or when I'm already having one.” Dipper took a sip from his drink.

“I'm so sorry, that's all my fault.” Bill said, averting his gaze from Dipper. He couldn't bear looking his husband in the eye after what Dipper said. The feeling of guilt formed a knot in his stomach, his insides tangled together and giving Bill just the nastiest feeling. “And now I am not even helping you out with the problem _I_ caused. I'm so sorry, I'm… I'm such a horrible husband.” Bill muttered, holding back tears.

“Please don't blame yourself for something that it isn't your fault. I don't know what's happening and why I still have these dreams despite you taking care of it, but it's not your fault. I wouldn't be doing so good if it wasn't for you.” Dipper said and he put his hand over Bill's, looking at Bill with a sympathetic smile on his face.

Bill nodded. “Alright.” “I know you don't believe me.” Dipper said, Bill sighing. “I don't and I'm sorry. I wished I could, but there's no explanation for what's happening to you…” “You as well.” Dipper pointed out, catching Bill's attention. The demon looked up from his drink, only for his gold eye to meet brown ones.

“What do you mean?” “I mean, you're acting just as… weird as I am in the exact same nights. I can't help but wonder if perhaps whatever is going on with me it's also affecting you.” Dipper explained with a shrug. “That's not a bad theory at all,” Bill shook his head, “actually scratch that, that's a brilliant theory. Now we just have to find out what's going on.” 

“But we’ll take care of that starting tomorrow.” Dipper said, taking Bill's hand in his own and rubbing Bill's knuckles with his thumb. “Yeah, we should probably go to sleep.” Bill said, eyes closed. “I'll go to sleep when I'll finish my tea, you can stay if you don't feel like reliving painful memories involving your shitty ex.” Dipper said sternly, his expression serious. 

“Thanks.” Bill murmured, then sipping from his tea. He gripped the mug tightly. “Do you mind if I don't sleep until we solve this?” He asked, hands shaking. He set the mug down, part of the tea spilling. “Of course, honey.” Dipper said, ignoring the tea stain that formed around the demon’s mug. Ignoring the way Bill's hands were shaking. Ignoring the lifeless look from the demon’s eyes.

“I wanted you to sleep because it helped you improve your mental health, but if all you're going to do the entire night is relive what might be your worst memories, which leads to your mental health decreasing with each and every day, then I'll pass up on that. You'll do better if you don't sleep, at least until we solve this.” 

Bill nodded idly, not even sure he heard half of what Dipper said. His mind was scattered, putting him always on the edge. Every sound and every shadow got him jumping, even Dipper got him panicking and that said a lot. “Bill, sweetie, did you even hear me?” Dipper asked, his tone soft and his words slow. 

“Yes,” Bill said, finally reacquainted with reality,” you said that sleeping will do me more harm than good right now and that it would be best to avoid it.” Dipper nodded. “I'm sorry for zoning out like that.” Bill added, eyes cast downside. “It's ok, you didn't mean for that to happen.” Dipper leaned in and kissed Bill's cheek. 

Dipper sipped the last of his tea and then washed the mug, putting it back into its place. “Want me to stay with you a little longer?” He asked, turning to look at his husband. “No, you can go. Good night!” Bill said, trying to seem as happy as he could, but he sounded devoid of any emotion at his best. “Good night, love! Wake me up if you need anything or if anything happens.” Dipper said and he kissed Bill's forehead before leaving the room.

The demon spent the rest of his night curled up on the couch, drinking mug after mug of tea. He didn't wake up Dipper during the night, although he wished he did a few times. He decided that Dipper needed to rest and he would just have to deal with things on his own.

He didn't wake up Dipper that morning, either, not because he intended to let the brunette sleep in or anything, but because Dipper woke up by himself. The brunette paid Bill a good morning, kissed the demon's cheek and then left for his morning jog. Dipper hugged Bill tightly when he returned from his jog, but as soon as soon as he saw Bill tensing up he let go. The demon frowned, hating himself for his problem with touching.

Bill opted to don't eat breakfast that morning and he did very well, because Dipper forgot about his food as soon as he opened his laptop. Bill sat the plate of waffles next to Dipper's laptop, waiting several minutes before interfering. “Sweetie…” He whispered, sitting in the chair next to Dipper's. Dipper hummed, not looking away from the screen. “Can you please eat?” The heartbroken tone that Bill used was what caught Dipper's attention. He put his laptop away and started eating right away. 

He offered to wash the dishes afterwards, offer Bill didn't refuse. He wasn't very comfortable with Dipper helping around the house, since he liked things being done a certain way, but he surely couldn't refuse Dipper's offer when Dipper was asking so nicely. Plus, the brunette couldn't mess up washing the dishes. 

“Hopefully you'll let me help you around more.” Dipper said as he turned off the tap. He started putting the dishes back to their places, Bill watching him dumbstruck. “Why?” Bill asked, taking a defensive stance, his back straightened up and his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Because you're not feeling well and I want to lift some weight off your shoulders. I mean, I'm pretty sure I can't fuck up washing the floor or vacuuming.” Dipper said, matter-of-factly and Bill realized that Dipper has been thinking about that for a while now.

“You've been thinking about this for a while, haven't you?” “Yes, I have. And I'm sorry I only brought it up now. You needed some weight lifted off your shoulders for a while.” Dipper said as he put away the last dish. But Bill didn't have the time to respond because Dipper's phone started ringing. His personal phone. The two looked at the phone as if it was a foreign object, neither of them used to it ringing as the only person who ever called Dipper was Mabel. Well, that wasn't exactly true, but that was a minor detail.

Dipper picked up the phone, listening carefully to what was being told to him and nodding along. “We’ll be right there.” He said before hanging up and setting the phone on the table. “We have a case!” Dipper almost shouted, excitement leaking through his voice. Bill jumped out of his seat. “Finally!” The demon said, coming alive at least for a few seconds. The two got ready to leave in a matter of minutes and arrived to the police station just as fast. 

“Hey, Robbie! What do you have for us?” Dipper greeted cheerfully as soon as he entered the police station, holding Bill's hand. “Hey, Pines!” “Cipher, I haven't been a Pines for years now.” Dipper corrected, not letting Robbie finish. Bill smiled, a genuine smile. “Right, whatever. I won't stop calling you Pines and we both know it.” Robbie said, rolling his eyes. 

“Well, then I won't stop correcting you. Now, what do you have for us?” Dipper asked again, hoping that his question was gonna be answered that time.”Someone's really excited today! What drugs did you give him?” Robbie asked, turning to Bill, who forced a chuckle. “None. I would never drug him.” Bill said, waving a hand dismissively. 

“Right, you totally could've fooled me right there. Anyway,” Robbie turned to look back at Dipper, “to answer your question, well, I don't know. I haven't seen anything like it before.” Dipper raised a brow, his interest clearly piqued. Bill fixed his gaze on Robbie, waiting for more. Both of them loved a good case and that one sounded just perfect.

“A half an hour ago these two teens came here, panicking, and started freaking out about something in the woods. So far nothing weird. Teens love getting into trouble and the forest here isn't the most friendly place. It's not a weird occurrence for teens to show up telling us about creatures in the woods. I just call their parents and sent them home.

But after I actually listened to them I realized that there was more to that. They said they went in a cave and they don't remember what happened, just that it was out of a nightmare. That didn't sound like anything I dealt with before or anything I dumped onto you two to deal with. You can try talking to the kids, but they won't say shit. I barely got out of them what I just told you.” Robbie explained, Dipper and Bill listening carefully. 

Bill shot a look towards the other room and saw two teenagers, not older than 17, sitting on a leather couch. He let go of Dipper's hand and went inside, closing the door behind him. “Hi.” The two teenagers stared at him, expressions blank. Bill pulled a chair in front of the couch, looking at the two frightened teens.

“My husband and I are here to help.” He began, his words slow, waiting for the teens to nod before continuing. “Alright, so you heard me. Well, here's the bad news: we can't quite do that without knowing what happened.” One of the teens opened his mouth to say something, but Bill raised his hand, gesturing him not to say anything. “You don't need to tell me anything. I'll prefer if you didn't because your version of the story is incomplete. Clearly the two of you have seen something horrible and you're trying to repress it. But you're the repressing the thing I want to know the most.”

“So, please, don't say anything. All I'm asking is for you two to let me look through your memories and the dreams you two had last night. I can do that and you won't have to relive it or anything. You won't even know I did anything.” Bill said, a warm smile on his face and his expression sympathetic. “All I'm asking for is a yes. A loud and clear yes. Because without you agreeing I can't do anything.” The teens looked at eachother and then back at Bill.

“Yes.” One of them said, his voice barely above a whisper. “Thank you.” Bill said, maintaining his warm tone and overall demeanour. “I agree.” The other said, Bill thanking him as well. He placed two fingers on each of the teens’ foreheads, closing his eyes. The teens closed their eyes, shoulders slumping down as their entire bodies relaxed. All of their previous fear and anxiety washed away as Bill looked through their memories. 

When the demon was finished he put the two teenagers to sleep, finding it the best thing to do. The door of the office opened, Dipper standing in the doorway. “What did you find out?” Dipper asked, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the doorframe. 

“I just solved our problem, well, not yet, but I know how to. Or at least I'm fairly sure I do.” Bill said with a smirk, the spark in his eyes back. “They had nightmares aswell last night.” Bill said, pointing to the sleeping teenagers. Dipper furrowed his eyebrows, initially not understanding what Bill meant with that, but then he got it. “Hey, Robbie?” Dipper asked, catching Robbie’s attention. “Did you have a nightmare last night?” “Yeah, actually I did.” Robbie said and he sipped from his second coffee for that day. 

Dipper took his phone out of pocket, determined to prove Bill's theory before jumping to action. “Hey, Mabs! Have you or Paz or Wendy had any of you nightmares last night?” “All of us had nightmares last night, actually. Why?” Came Mabel’s response, leaving Dipper dumbstruck. “It's for a case.” “Oh, then please be careful.” Mabel said, worry obvious even through the phone. “Don't worry, Bill's gonna be there too.” Dipper said joking before the two twins paid their goodbyes.

“Let’s go!” Bill said, getting up and making his way out of the building, Dipper following. “Ok, so everyone had nightmares last night, not just us.” Dipper said as the two walked out of the police station “Yes, and I'm sure that if I checked everyone had nightmares in the same nights we did for the past I don't know how many years. Also, the nightmares started getting more and more frequent recently, if you didn't notice. And the answer is in that cave.” Bill said, stopping in his tracks to point to a mountain.

“Now, c’mon, let's hurry.” Bill said, going straight into the woods. “Bill, sweetie, wait!” Dipper said as he ran after the demon, grabbing Bill's arm when he caught up with him. “What's the hurry, also why aren't we just driving there?” Dipper asked, letting go of Bill's arm. “Because I want to be over with this and I also don't know how to get there by car. Now let's go. We don't have all day.” Bill said, starting to walk away as soon as he finished speaking.

The road to the cave was silent, Bill too focused on his mission to say anything and Dipper slowly getting more and more freaked out as they got closer. Nervousness settled into the pit of his stomach and he clung onto Bill. Bill took Dipper's hand into his own, holding it as he kept walking. Dipper wasn't even sure if Bill was aware of what he did, or of his surroundings for that matter, anymore. 

He took a good look at his husband, trying to distract himself from the forest that got more and more frightening as they went deeper into it, and right then and there realized how bad Bill truly had it. He always knew, he figured, but he didn't want to see it. 

Bill's face has gone livid, his eyes tired. Even the simplest of effort provoked the demon a feeling of fatigue, but Bill ignored it, pushing forward. The blonde even seemed skinnier, but in a sickly way. All of his beautiful features were affected by his current state of mind and what Bill told Dipper about how everything is psychological for him truly hit Dipper in that moment.

Bill stopped in his tracks, looking at the cave in front of him.“This is it.” He said and he ran inside, letting go of Dipper's hand. Dipper’s anxiety skyrocketed in that moment, but he followed Bill inside. He looked around for his husband when the front opening closed, Dipper left in complete darkness. Torches lit up seconds later and Dipper continued his search for Bill. He entered another room, the opening that served as a door closing behind him, Dipper ignoring it this time. 

It was in that room where he found Bill. “Bill?” He shouted, his voice echoing through the room, but Bill outright ignored him. He ran after his husband, trying to catch the demon before he went into the other room. Dipper wasn't fast enough, Bill entering the room before the brunette could catch up to him. “Bill, honey, wait!” Dipper shouted and the spell Bill was under broke, the demon turning around to look at his husband, his expression that of surprise. The opening that served as a door closed, both Dipper and Bill running to the door to get to the other before it was too late. Unfortunately they weren't fast enough and they were stuck on opposite sides of the door, the door closing completely as the two got to it.

Bill touched the door, jumping back as soon as his fingertips touched the cold harsh stone. He kept backing away, panic rising inside of him with each step he took. Something bad was waiting for him if he kept walking and yet he kept walking, his steps so fast that the demon almost fell a few times. 

His body hit something, two hands covering his eyes. Bill's breath hitched, going from finding it impossible to stop moving to finding it impossible to move in a second. His whole body started shaking, Bill having to hold back tears.

“Missed me?”

Bill jumped out of the grip he had him, eyes wide as he looked at the person in front of him. Tall and well-build, just from his looks you could tell that someone as petite as Bill couldn't stand a chance against him. 

Bill backed away, his steps careful so he won't trip and fall. The time he needed to get up was too long. He also wouldn't risk turning around, keeping his eyes on him at all time. 

Bill kept backing away, his steps slow and steady, until the blonde’s back was pressed against the door. Bill glanced at the door, quickly turning his head to look at the person in front of him, the idea of losing eye contact for more than a second being terrifying to the demon.

Bill's fingertips started scratching against the door as the demon clenched his fists. Tears threatened to start falling down Bill's face and Bill let them as the realization that he was trapped sunk in, the most pathetic of sobs escaping his lips.

“Oh, what am I even talking about, of course you missed me.” He said, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips, walking over to Bill and cupping the demon’s face with his hand. Bill didn't even try to resist. It was useless to try and resist him.

On the other side of the wall Dipper was staring at the door, hands shaking against the hard rock. 

“Calm down, _sweetie_ , I'm over here. There's nothing to worry about.” Came Bill's voice from behind him, but Dipper knew that that wasn't Bill, not his Bill. He still turned around and, just as expected, he was met by an exact replica of his husband. There were difference though. They were subtle and only noticeable for Dipper's trained eye, but they were.

“You're not him.” Dipper breathed out, his lungs burning up. Dipper closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. It was fine, that wasn't as bad as it could be, Dipper thought. “Honey, what are you talking about?” Not-really-Bill asked, as he stepped closer to Dipper. 

“You're not Bill.” Dipper said between gritted teeth, eyes fixed on not-really-Bill. “Course I am.” Not-really-Bill said with a chuckle as he caressed Dipper's cheek. “Sweetheart, how could you forget that, we're even married.” Not-really-Bill tilted his head to the side, a sympathetic smile on his face. 

“Shut up! You're not Bill! You can't fool me, I know my husband!” Dipper said, his voice echoing across the room, giving a certain strength to his words. “But, since you _love_ pretending to be Bill so much, tell me, weren't you supposed to play the Bill from my nightmares? Because, Bill from my nightmares is very different from the Bill I wake up next to every morning.” Dipper said, his tone softening towards the end. 

“No, because I'm not here to give you a good scare. You're not supposed to stand up to me, no, you're supposed to kill me. And if I was the Bill from your nightmares that would've been an easy task. Like this it's not.” Not-really-Bill said, a smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. Panic rose inside of Dipper again, but he regained control of the situation quickly. He wasn't going to let a cheap imitation of Bill get to him. 

“And why would this be any harder?” Dipper asked, an eyebrow raised. He had to hold back a laugh, not quite able to believe how easy it was. “Because, you'd never hurt me, right, honey?” Not-really-Bill asked, standing on his tiptoes to reach Dipper. 

“No, I wouldn't,” Dipper began, pulling not-really-Bill closer by his waist, “I would never hurt Bill. I love him and if there's one thing that I want it's his safety and happiness, but you're not Bill, so I'll happily kill you any day of the week.” Dipper said, taking the dagger out of his jacket pocket and stabbing not-really-Bill right thro the heart.

Not-really-Bill turned into a cloud of dark smoke as soon as Dipper took the dagger out. Dipper leaned against the door, watching as the smoke turned into nothing. Dipper put the dagger back into his jacket, looking at the place where the smoke was just a few seconds ago. 

Dipper could feel his heart racing in his chest, his lungs still burning. The feeling in his stomach wasn't gone, quite the opposite, it became more intense. If that was the end, it didn't feel like it. 

He walked away from the door, spinning around on his heels and looking at it expectantly, waiting for it to open, but it didn't. Panting, Dipper sat down, eyebrows furrowed as he was wondering why the door wasn't opening. He defeated… whatever was that and yet, the door still didn't open.

And then it hit him. Bill wasn't finished, that's why the door didn't open. That was the only explanation he could find. He grimaced as he recalled of what Bill's “nightmares” consisted off. No wonder the demon wasn't finished. A simple memory had Bill a mess.

Dipper looked at the door, wondering how Bill was doing. Deep down he was praying at any deity that would listen that Bill was fine, but even deeper inside of him he knew that Bill was anything but fine and that his prayers were useless. 

*

With a kick in the stomach Bill was back down on the floor. The demon groaned, every inch of his body in excruciating pain. “You got soft, Bill.” He said, placing a foot on Bill's back. “You didn't used to whine like this. Is that husband of yours the one making you soft?” He asked, pressing his foot down, gradually more forceful until Bill could hear his bones cracking underneath the pressure. The demon gritted his teeth, giving his best not to make any sounds.

“That's better, don't you think?” He asked, smirking pleased, enjoying the demon’s suffering. Bill didn't respond to the question, giving his best not to cry in pain, but that earned him a kick in the back. He could hear several of his bones crack, pain shooting through his body as said bones broke. 

Everything started spinning around him, air getting stuck in his throat. Bill tried to sit up, but was too lightheaded to do so, falling back on the floor. He turned Bill on his back with a kick, examining the demon. For a split second there was concern on his face, or at least Bill wished there was. 

“That's all you've got? A few broken ribs and you're passing out? Well, not on my watch!” He said, stepping on Bill's hand as forceful as he could. Bill screamed in agony, the scream echoing across the room. He clicked his tongue and he stepped again on Bill's hand, the demon crying out in pain. At that point Bill was crying, all hope lost.

“Disappointing. Thought I taught you better than this.” He said, leaning down and grabbing Bill's face with his hand. Brown eyes met gold one. “How's your eye doing?” He asked, not expecting an answer as he took out a pocket knife. “Thanks for this, by the way. Ain't it funny that the only thing you're good for is to screw yourself over?” He asked, laughing. 

He traced down the scar from Bill's face with the knife, gradually going deeper and deeper. Bill tried to move his head, but his grip on Bill's face was too strong for the, now very weak, demon to break from. “Please… please stop…” Bill choked out, coughing up blood afterwards. 

“Well that's just precious of you, Bill, but I'm fairly sure I did worse to you. Just hold on a little longer.” He said, pointing the knife to Bill's good eye. “H-how… how long?” Bill said, struggling to breath, blood clogging up his lungs. “Until you die, obviously.” He said with a smirk as he held the knife above Bill's all-seeing eye. 

Bill tried moving away as the knife inched closer to him, but with no avail. The blonde broke from his grips, turning his head to the side, eyes closed. He tried moving his body, but most of his body refused responding. Bill felt pressure on his chest. “Stay still!” He growled lowly at the demon and then the pain came. Bill tried moving, gritting his teeth in an attempt to ignore the sharp pain from his eye.

All of the pressure from the demon’s chest was relieved and Bill peaked with his good eye. His vision was blurry but he could make out just enough. Bill stood up, forcing his broken body to move. In that moment Bill decided that he wasn't going to accept that kind of treatment, not anymore. He gathered the last of his energy, his hand engulfed in cyan flames. 

Right as Bill about to do the punch that was gonna solve all of his problems his fist got caught and his arm twisted and pressed against his own back. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!” The demon cried out and his arm dropped at his side, completely limp. “Well you better be!” He said, pulling Bill closer to him. 

Bill's broken leg gave out, but he caught Bill just in time, pressing the demon against his body. He wrapped an arm around Bill, his grip tight. “This isn't a two way street, Bill. I hurt you and you cry yourself to sleep when I can't see you. You don't get the luxury of even dreaming of harming me in any way.” He said between gritted teeth, Bill nodding. 

Bill opened his eye, his vision still blurry. Bill took a deep breath, coughing up some blood afterwards, before kicking him in the stomach with his elbow, freeing himself from his grip. He leaned down, grabbing his stomach with a pained expression and Bill saw, not literally as he could barely make out anything, an opportunity. The demon punched him straight in his face and he dropped on the floor. 

Bill put his good foot on his chest, his vision already starting to clear out at that. Bill could see the person that plagued his worst memories in almost no time. He smirked as soon as he looked around and realized that for once he was in control. He had the power and it felt great, plus minus the horrible pain he was in. 

“Well played.” He said, Bill looking down at him with a glare. “Who would've thought I was gonna say that, ever?” He added with a laugh, but Bill wasn't intimidated, not anymore. Bill pressed his foot onto his cheek, a fire burning up inside of him, impatient to burst out and consume everything. Bill kept it in check. He was doing good so far but he didn't need to get ahead of himself.

“Yeah, guess I didn't get soft after all, quite the opposite actually.” The demon snarled, tone venomous. He laughed, Bill gritting his teeth as he pressed his foot harder into his chest. He coughed and stopped laughing, a grin spreading across Bill's face. “Ok, you won. Now what? We both know you can't kill me and your oh-so-wonderful husband is nowhere to be seen?” He asked, an eyebrow raised.

“I can kill you and I will. And for the record, he would be here if he could, but it's not like it matters. I don't need my husband to save me, I can save myself.” Bill said, a flair of arrogance in both his tone and his body language. Bill stood up straight, ignoring the pain that caused, looking down at him with a serious expression. 

“Oh, really?” He asked mockingly with a smirk, but Bill didn't let himself be intimidated. But the demon fell for his tricks yet again. He used the same method to get to Bill now as he did when the two started dating: getting through the demon’s ego. “We’ll see about that!” He said and he hit Bill's broken leg with his fist, Bill getting lightheaded and falling to the floor. 

Bill sat up right away, not giving him the chance to escape. The demon crawled over to him and grabbed him by his calf, cyan flames burning his calf to the bone and him falling down, grunting as soon his body touched the ground. Bill straddled him, pressing the side of his hand to his neck. Bill coughed up blood, choking on it before turning his gaze back to the person underneath him.

“You wouldn't do it. You can't do it. You love me too much to do that to me.” He said, still as confident as ever. “I don't love you, in fact, I very much _hate_ you!” Bill growled, fire in his eye. “Of course you love me. You let me do this,” he pressed onto Bill's side, the pain of an old wound returning to the demon after all the years that have passed, “to you and so many other things. If I remember correctly, and I'm fairly sure I do, you let me do that with a smile on your face.”

“Don't you dare bring that up!” Bill shouted, coughing up blood afterwards. He tried to take a deep breath but with no result. “You abused me in every way you could to the point where I had to talk myself into loving you. It wasn't genuine love, it wasn't even love, it was the last hope of a hopeless man!” Bill said, holding back coughing up more blood. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, the demon wiping them off. 

The tears kept coming, Bill letting fall down his cheek, combining with the blood, as the demon continued: “That wasn't love and I'll never let you pretend otherwise! Because you know that it wasn't love. You took advantage of my decaying mental health and used me! You were fully aware of what you were doing, you were fully aware that I wouldn't ever say no to you in that state of mind and yet you kept going. I didn't let you do anything, you drove me to a state where I couldn't make decisions, there's a difference and you know it.” Bill said, a grimace on his face.

“Is it?” He said, reaching to cup Bill's face. The demon leaned back, his expression not softening in the slightest. “It is. You see, I used to agree with you. I used to blame myself for everything you did to me, but not anymore. You manipulated me into believe any lie you told me, but not anymore. I didn't do anything wrong. It was you. It was all you.”

“And I hate you. I hate you for everything you did to me and I want you dead. And I want to do it myself. And I will do it myself. And I should've done it long ago.” Bill said, closing his eyes before his hand was engulfed in cyan flames. He could feel his head spinning, but he kep going. He needed to do that.

With a swift move of his hand it was all over. A wave of energy passed through the town, Dipper being the only person who felt it. Bill passed out, his injuries and the way he forced his powers taking their toll on him to the point where he couldn't handle it anymore. 

The door opened and Dipper jumped to his feet, running to Bill's side. “Bill? Sweetheart?” He asked, reaching to touch the demon, but deciding not to. “Bill, please…” He muttered, holding his breath as he waited for Bill to wake up.

Dipper put his hand over Bill's forehead, assessing Bill's injuries. One broken arm and one broken leg. Three broken ribs, that perforated his lungs. His left hand was completely crushed and he had a spinal fracture-dislocation. That, of course, if you neglected the cuts from the demon’s face, including Bill's eye, and chest, as well as his stomach. There was also a huge cut on Bill's wrist, as if someone tried to cut it off but gave up halfway through. 

Dipper went livid, taking his hand off Bill, unsure what to do. If Bill wasn't immortal he would've been long dead. Dipper sat down, taking his phone out of his pocket and calling the only person he knows he can count on other than Bill, Mabel. 

“Hey, bro-bro, how are things going with that nightmare thingy?” Mabel asked as soon as she picked up the phone. “I… I need help.” Dipper choked out, close to being in tears. “What happened?” Mabel asked and judging from her tone Dipper knew that she dropped whatever she was holding. “We left the car at the police station and we're kinda stranded in this cave. It's deep into the forest, in a mountain or something close to a mountain.” 

“Are you ok?” Mabel asked, Dipper nodding before he remembered that she couldn't see him. “Yea, just please get here fast.” “On it!” Mabel said and she hang up. Dipper put the phone back in his pocket, his eyes wandering to the pocket knife he gave Bill a few days ago. He took it and put it in his pocket, putting two and two together and realizing why it was on the floor.

By the time Mabel got there Dipper has been waiting for several minutes, Bill laying almost lifeless in his arms. Mabel stopped the car and got out of it as soon as she saw the two, running up to her brother. “Is Bill ok?” Was the first thing she asked, her voice airy. “No, far from it.” Dipper said coldly and he took Bill to the car, laying the demon on the backseat. 

“What happened?” Mabel asked, looking her brother straight in the eye. “I… can't talk about it. Bill barely talks about it with me, I don't wanna think how fast he'd dump me if I told anyone anything about it.” Dipper said and he entered the car. “And what are you going to do about Bill?” Mabel asked as she entered the car as well and started driving.

“I…” Dipper sobbed. “I don't know.” He added, voice cracking. “But, he's gonna be fine, right? I mean he had healing powers, right?” Mabel asked, with each question losing a little bit of hope. “He should be fine. He told me once that if he passes out after being injured, it’s because he needs all of his energy to focus on the healing. But he used a lot of energy today. I'm not sure what he has left can heal all of his injuries. Healing is draining enough as it is.” Dipper finished, gaze cast downside.

“Hey, don't worry, he's gonna be fine. You can't get rid of him that easily.” A smile pulled at the corners of Mabel's mouth. Dipper chuckled. “Fair enough. Thanks for helping me, hope I didn't bother you or anything.” Dipper said, looking at Mabel for the first time since he entered the car. “Nah, Paz and Wendy are out to get groceries so I didn't have anything to do. _And_ there's no need to thank me. I'm your twin, I'm supposed to help you. Now let's get Bill inside!” 

*

Bill opened his eyes, every inch of his body still hurting just as bad as before, if not worse. Bill looked around the room, realizing that he was at home. At the second look around the room he saw Dipper sleeping with his head on the edge of the bed and a hand holding Bill's. Bill smiled and started stroking Dipper's hair with his free hand, every movement amplifying his pain. 

Dipper woke up, his eyes darting in Bill's direction. Dipper smiled, sitting up as he yawned. “How are you feeling, honey?” Dipper asked, rubbing Bill's knuckles with his thumb. “I'm great.” Bill said with a grin, looking lovingly at his husband. “Are you sure, because you were hurt…” Dipper began saying, his words fast, but Bill stopped him. “I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about.” Bill said, choosing not to tell Dipper about the pain that was gonna pass in a few hours.

He sat up and hugged Dipper tightly, Dipper being left speechless. “I love you so much and you make me so happy!” Bill breathed out as he tightened his grip on Dipper. “I love you too.” He said, hugging Bill back, careful in case Bill wasn't doing as great as he was saying he was.

“But…are you ok?” Bill asked, breaking the embrace to look Dipper in the eye. Dipper caught onto what Bill meant in a matter of seconds. “Yes. And I mean it. Frankly, I was finished with my nightmare in under 5 minutes. After that I just waited for you to be done too so we could leave.” Dipper explained, smiling at his husband. Bill nodded. “Alright.”

“What about you? I mean I know it was… you know…” “I'm ok, at least now. I was terrified in the beginning, but then I got my shit together and, you know, realized my self worth and told that shit to his face. By the way,” Bill said, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes before continuing, “his name was Nick.” When Dipper didn't say anything Bill used his all-seeing eye to peep at what was happening, not wanting to open his eyes just yet. 

The only thing that the demon could pick up on from Dipper was surprised and only then Bill opened his eyes. “That was surprisingly easy.” Bill admitted, Dipper smiling like the proud husband he was. “That's great, love.” Dipper held Bill's hand in his own, interwiring their fingers. Bill smiled too, looking at their interwired hands, but his smile fell as soon as a realization hit him.

“But that's the only thing that got easier when it comes to him.” Bill said, averting his gaze from Dipper's. Dipper knew why Bill said that. “That's ok. It's not like I expect you to tell me every detail. Frankly, I don't even wanna know all the details in this situation. I know the essential, which is that that asshole,” Dipper cupped Bill’s face with his hand, ”couldn't see that you are incredible in every way. The whole package, if you will. And he treated you horribly and that left wounds that are still healing and god, how much I want to punch him in the face for that. Like, I am generally nice and all but if there's someone I'd like to punch in the face it's that guy because he hurt my sunshine.” 

“You're too sweet!” Bill said, waving a hand dismissively and turning his head to avoid Dipper's gaze. His freckles turned a bright red and then shifted to a pink as soon as Dipper kissed the demon. “I'm just very very in love.” Dipper said, his lips still pressed against Bill's. Bill smiled. “I am very much in love as well.” He said, pressing his forehead against Dipper's.

After a few seconds Bill switched his position, laying with his head on Dipper's shoulder. Dipper didn't protest, choosing to rub Bill's back. “Pacifica made you some cake at Mabel’s request. Want some?” Dipper asked, Bill perking up as soon as he heard the word ‘cake’. “Can I have it all?” Bill asked, grabbing Dipper's hand in his own. Dipper sighed. “Please no. I want to sleep tonight.” Dipper said jokingly, Bill giggling as he laid back down. “Fine then, a single piece will do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Small detail: It is mentioned that the pocket knife Bill had was actually Dipper's, but it isn't mentioned that the dagger Dipper used was actually Bill's.
> 
> Other than that small detail there's two others I liked, but I would like for everyone to guess them. The correct answer (that meaning at least one of the details being gotten right) gets my eternal love and appreciation!!


End file.
